The invention relates to a convertible vehicle comprising a vehicle body with a passenger compartment, at least one row of seats arranged in the passenger compartment, a roll-over protection device which is arranged behind the at least one row of seats and has a free space facing a rear of the body, this protection device having at least two uprights which are arranged transversely to a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body at a distance from one another and rise above the vehicle body and at least one cross bar extending between the uprights, and a wind stop device which is arranged behind the at least one row of seats and reduces a flow of air through the at least one free space of the roll-over protection device.
A vehicle of this type is known from DE 195 34 584.
The disadvantage of such a convertible vehicle is to be seen in the fact that the wind stop device is unwieldy.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a convertible vehicle of the generic type in such a manner that the wind stop device in combination with the roll-over protection device is easier to manage.